


Inked

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Tattoos, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needles terrify him, but Frank had asked, and Gerard has a hard time saying no to Frank. They talk about a design, and Gerard spends six weeks sketching out different ideas. Finally, Frank tells him to stop stalling and pick something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for fire_juggler's Day 15 Snowflake Challenge. Her challenge is the [Micro Remix and Transformation Comment Challenge](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/125699.html).

Needles terrify him, but Frank had asked, and Gerard has a hard time saying no to Frank. They talk about a design, and Gerard spends six weeks sketching out different ideas. Finally, Frank tells him to stop stalling and pick something.

"Fuck off, Frankie. If it's going to be on your body for the rest of your life, it has to be perfect," Gerard retorts, tossing a balled up sheet of paper at Frank's head. One of his many design failures.

Two weeks later, Gerard abruptly wakes in the middle of the night, an image ghosting through his brain. He turns on the bedside lamp, ignoring Frank's grumble of protest, and grabs a sketchbook, fingers itching.

After ten frantic minutes, it's done. And it's perfect.

Gerard leaned heavily on traditional tattoo art, combining some of Frank's favorite motifs, like roses and blades, anchors and stars. It expresses everything Gerard wants to say about Frank: love, forever, _mine_.

"Yeah," he breathes happily, digging a Sharpie out of the drawer. He pulls the covers down and rubs Frank's belly. "Roll over, baby."

"'M sleeping," Frank mumbles, but he twists and turns until he's facing away from Gerard.

Gerard pulls Frank's briefs down, just enough to bare the patch of skin that Frank offered up for Gerard's tattoo. Gerard doesn't need to look back at his sketch for reference; the image is burned into his heart. He uncaps the Sharpie and goes to work, drawing wet black lines across Frank's skin, slow and careful, shading as necessary.

He shushes Frank when he complains wordlessly about being cold, and keeps drawing. This is _his_ art that is going on Frank's body, and it's beautiful.

There's no color, of course, but still, even just with the outline, Gerard knows Frank will love it. He impatiently waits for the ink to dry, then traces the image with his fingertips. He'll have to wait until Frank gets the tattoo and has healed up before he can do the same with his mouth.

Gerard can wait.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Inked by akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656100) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)
  * [[Podfic Mélange] The Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154121) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)
  * [Inked by akamine_chan [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734857) by [lorcalon (uniquepov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon)




End file.
